La Variabilité de la Fiction
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Recueil d'OS retraçant quelques scènes de la vie quotidienne des héros de la série. Dernier OS [Les Inconvénients de la Cohabitation] : "Parfois, vivre avec un génie au comportement étrange peut mener à des situations inappropriées…" [Rating T : Scène légèrement suggestive]
1. L'indélicate compassion

**La variabilité de la fiction**

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai eu très envie d'écrire un recueil d'OS sur la série The Big Bang Theory. Je l'ai intitulé « _La variabilité de la fiction_ ».

Je posterai donc des OS de taille variable, au fil de mon inspiration.

La liste et le synopsis de chaque OS se trouvent sur mon profil.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

* * *

**Titre** : L'indélicate compassion

**Personnages principaux **: Sheldon et Penny

**Résumé** : Penny ne va pas bien. Sheldon décide de faire une bonne action en la réconfortant comme il peut... A ses risques et périls.

**Rated **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

* * *

**L'indélicate compassion**

Étalée de tout son long sur le canapé en cuir brun, un coussin bariolé dans les bras, elle gémissait lentement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et s'étalaient sur l'accoudoir, semblables à une cascade dorée.

Penny répéta de nouveau ses couinements plaintifs, tout en balançant nonchalamment ses pieds enveloppés de chaussons rose bonbon en l'air. Elle lança un regard furtif au jeune homme qui était assis à quelques mètres d'elle, droit comme un « i » devant son ordinateur portable. Il avait arrêté d'écrire sur son clavier et la fixait d'un œil torve.

_Elle avait finalement attiré son attention._

Elle détourna les yeux et continua son concert de soupirs et de gémissements. Elle frotta ensuite ses chaussons sur le troisième coussin sacré du canapé. Cette friction dérangeante et déplacée sembla électriser le spectateur de cette scène agaçante. Il se leva d'un bond et se planta devant Penny qui leva ses grands yeux marron vers lui :

-Penny. C'est ma place. Arrête de la souiller et de mettre tes pieds dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire paillasson, s'offusqua Sheldon, d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'agacement.

La jeune femme arrêta aussitôt cette action importune et se redressa vivement sur son séant :

-Désolée. C'est juste que je m'ennuie terriblement, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est ton droit. Tente juste de t'ennuyer seule, sans ennuyer les autres, répondit sèchement le docteur, tout en repartant vers son ordinateur.

Il se rassit tranquillement à sa place et tapa de nouveau frénétiquement sur son clavier. Il voulait faire comprendre à un crétin ignorant, membre d'un forum portant sur les jeux vidéo, que, _non_, « _Spock_ » n'était pas un bouton du site Facebook par lequel on « _spockait_ » les gens.

Il commençait à écrire quelques phrases bien senties sur le côté décérébré et sur l'origine sans aucun doute consanguine de cet internaute inculte, lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle plainte. Il leva les yeux au plafond et se pinça les lèvres, violemment perturbé. Il se tourna lentement vers Penny qui était assise et qui l'observait avec attention.

-Tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de t'ennuyer dans ton appartement, vu que Léonard n'est pas ici, lui dit-il d'un ton pédant, tout en croisant ses longs bras fins.

Penny haussa les épaules et détourna le regard :

-Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule.

Sheldon fixa quelques secondes la jeune femme abattue, puis baissa la tête un instant. Une fois de plus, ses amis avaient besoin de sa présence lumineuse et indispensable. Il soupira malgré lui.

Penny le vit alors en proie à un débat interne et relativement étrange. Les lèvres de Sheldon bougeaient, ses épaules se haussaient par moment, sa tête opinait, puis se secouait vivement en signe de dénégation. Lassée de ses excentricités, elle ne réagit même pas et le laissa faire ses mimiques et ses gestes bizarres.

L'esprit de Sheldon oscillait entre l'envie d'ignorer la détresse de Penny et les obligations sociales qu'impliquait la présence de la jeune femme dans l'appartement.

« S'aventurer sur la pente dangereuse de l'empathie est toujours très désagréable », pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il soupira de plus belle, se sentant pris aux pièges par les sentiments inutiles et encombrants de ses proches. Les amis de Sheldon ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point il était difficile d'être aussi indispensable que lui.

Cependant, le docteur devait avouer que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'intéresser à la vie insignifiante de son entourage. Aussi, depuis qu'il avait pris un congé sabbatique afin de réfléchir à un autre champ d'activité pour ses recherches, ses distractions étaient très limitées et relativement redondantes. Insulter des poltrons ignares sur internet commençait à le lasser.

Peut-être pouvait-il éclairer de son incroyable intelligence la pauvre Penny, elle qui n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires pour raisonner correctement toute seule ?

Ayant pris la résolution de faire une bonne action – _sa mère catholique aurait été très fière de son geste bienveillant_-, il se leva, marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'au canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté de Penny qui tentait de percer un bouton qu'elle avait senti poindre dans le haut de son dos. Ignorant ce comportement dégoûtant, il porta toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en feignant maladroitement un vague intérêt pour les problèmes de la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Penny se mirent à briller et elle lâcha aussitôt ce maudit bouton par encore assez mûr pour être percé :

-C'est tellement gentil de demander, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Sheldon se retint de rétorquer qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et la laissa poursuivre.

-En fait, je ne trouve pas de job. Après avoir été virée de cet horrible film de gorilles tueurs, je n'arrive pas à être engagée sur un autre tournage. Et ils n'ont plus de place au Cheese Cake Factory, expliqua-t-elle, perdant aussitôt son ton jovial.

Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant et renifla bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux :

-Je ne suis bonne à rien, se mit-elle à geindre pitoyablement.

Sheldon se retint de justesse d'opiner vigoureusement devant cette affirmation tout à fait correcte et incontestable.

Amy lui avait appris qu'être trop franc avec les femmes n'était socialement pas accepté. Ainsi, si une femme empâtée demandait si elle ne paraissait pas trop grosse dans une nouvelle robe qui la boudinait, il fallait lui mentir poliment ou trouver quelque chose de gentil à dire. Il fallait faire preuve de « _délicatesse_ », selon les mots d'Amy.

« Les conventions sociales sont tellement étranges », se lamenta intérieurement Sheldon.

Il resta un moment silencieux et indécis, incapable de savoir s'il devait ou non poser une main sur l'épaule de Penny qui sanglotait à côté de lui, afin de la réconforter. Il préféra se retenir de faire un geste aussi familier et désagréable.

_Il lui ferait un thé._

Cependant, il savait qu'une boisson chaude n'empêcherait pas la jeune femme de pleurer, ni de le déranger tout l'après-midi. Il décida donc de lui donner des conseils « _délicats_ » et « _gentils »_, en suivant les conseils d'Amy.

-Tu peux faire comme moi, proposa-t-il innocemment.

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et tourna son visage bouffi et rougi vers lui :

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais essayer quelque chose de nouveau. T'essayer à un nouveau domaine, lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Lequel ? Je ne sais que jouer la comédie… Et servir des burgers, bafouilla-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

-Tu sais aussi faire patienter les clients et cracher dans leurs burgers parce qu'ils se plaignent de ton service ou de la propreté des toilettes, ronchonna Sheldon, plus pour lui que pour Penny.

Devant le regard menaçant de Penny, il se tassa un peu sur le canapé et poursuivit d'une voix empressée :

-Tu es une personne compatissante. Tu écoutes beaucoup les autres. Tu n'as pas peur des contacts, comme le prouvent tes nombreuses et désagréables tentatives de m'étreindre.

Il eut une vague moue de dégoût en évoquant cette habitude inconvenante de la jeune femme, puis continua son exposé :

-Tu n'hésites pas à t'occuper de personnes d'une faible intelligence qui ne vivent que pour de viles pulsions, telles que Léonard ou Howard. Tu as un rythme de vie assez décalé, vu que tu te lèves souvent vers midi, donc travailler de nuit ne t'importunerait pas,…

Les yeux de Penny se mirent à étinceler et un large sourire fendit son visage.

-Tu penses donc que je pourrais devenir infirmière ? l'interrompit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Sheldon battit plusieurs fois des cils et fronça les sourcils. Il secoua un peu la tête et la dévisagea avec étonnement :

-Bien sûr que non. Je pensais plutôt à la prostitution. Vu le nombre impressionnant d'hommes qui sont passés par ta couche, je pense que tu as de l'avenir dans ce méti…, commença-t-il, sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase.

_Un bruit sourd. Un cri. Une porte qui claque._

* * *

« Plus jamais je ne donnerai de conseils à une femme, ni n'essaierai d'être compatissant », ronchonna Sheldon, un paquet de petits pois congelés posé sur sa joue lancinante. Il sentait encore la paume et les doigts de Penny s'abattre violemment sur son visage.

_Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les femmes._

Il savait que les menstruations et les hormones les rendaient folles et totalement imprévisibles, mais tout de même. Sheldon s'approcha de sa chaise de bureau et s'assit devant son PC, tout en gémissant de douleur. Au moins, il était désormais seul, vu que Penny était sortie en claquant la porte, après l'avoir méchamment frappé sans raison.

_Il le dirait à Léonard._

Mais avant, il avait un mot à dire à Amy pour ses conseils bidons. Il ouvrit sa boîte mail, prêt à lui envoyer un message bien senti concernant ses suggestions boiteuses.

-Etre délicat avec les femmes. Ne pas les vexer en leur disant la vérité, bougonna-t-il d'une voix niaise, en imitant sa petite-amie.

Sérieusement ? La prochaine fois, il dirait directement à Penny qu'elle ne servait à rien.

_Fin._

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu. Je m'excuse s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. C'est toujours très encourageant d'avoir des retours et ça me permet également de m'améliorer._

_Ne soyez pas timides. Je n'ai jamais mordu personne (d'autre que ma sœur… et j'étais toute petite)._


	2. Les tribulations du ballon rond

**Les tribulations du ballon rond**

**Titre** : Les tribulations du ballon rond

**Personnages **: Sheldon, Léonard, Penny, Howard et Rajesh.

**Résumé** : Suite à une discussion téléphonique avec son beau-père, Léonard décide de s'intéresser à la Coupe du Monde.

**Rated **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB : **J'ai écrit cette fanfiction car mon moral est un peu raplapla. J'essaie comme je peux de me divertir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui liront et commenteront.

* * *

C'était tout bonnement _inacceptable._

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tout en fixant l'écran qui lui faisait face. Ses mains pâles et fines empoignaient ses genoux anguleux et tremblaient de rage. Il lança un regard noir à ses amis. Penny était assise à sa gauche sur une chaise et lançait un regard plein d'avidité vers le plateau de chips qui commençait à se garnir. Sur sa droite, Rajesh était affalé sur le tapis – _typique et à la limite du caricatural pour un Indien_ - et regardait avec émerveillement la télévision. Léonard s'affairait à préparer quelques snacks sur la table basse. L'insignifiant Howard était assis dans le même canapé que lui, les jambes bien écartées. Il écrivait rapidement quelques messages à Bernadette, avant le début de la torture.

Effectivement, Amy et Bernadette, remarquablement prévoyantes pour le coup, avaient décidé de ne pas passer la soirée avec eux. Sheldon fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, en signe de dépit.

_Comment pouvaient-ils perdre leur précieux temps devant de telles inepties ?_

Combien leur soirée aurait été plus intéressante et productive s'ils avaient regardé les derniers épisodes de _Firefly _ - Seigneur, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, douze ans plus tôt, cette excellente série avait été supprimée – pour la énième fois. A la limite, ils auraient pu s'intéresser à la série _Da Vinci's Demons _et se moquer ouvertement de ses nombreuses erreurs chronologiques et de l'imagination abracadabrante de ses scénaristes…

Mais ce qu'affichait le petit écran était _impensable_.

-Pourquoi ? gémit subitement Sheldon, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Léonard, sans même se tourner vers lui, tout en versant des chips dans un plateau posé sur la table basse, répondit d'une voix lasse :

-Parce que c'est un évènement mondial et important, Sheldon.

-Et parce que mon père l'a grillé, balança Penny tout en enfournant une impressionnante poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

Howard, entiché d'un maillot de football bien trop moulant, eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers Léonard.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de curiosité et de moquerie.

Leonard baissa la tête et tourna les talons vers la cuisine, visiblement gêné. Il attrapa un pack de bières light – demande spéciale de Raj – puis revint vers eux, embarrassé :

-Rien d'important. Concentrons-nous sur le match qui va commencer. La demi-finale entre le Brésil et l'Allemagne… Deux grandes équipes. Je parie sur le Brésil. Ils ont déjà gagné cinq fois la Coupe du Monde. L'Allemagne n'a gagné que trois fois, selon Wikipédia…

-On sait enfin où tu mènes tes sérieuses recherches scientifiques, l'interrompit sarcastiquement Sheldon, assis bien droit sur _sa_ place, en plantant son regard accusateur dans les yeux de son ami.

-Il a eu mon père au téléphone. Ça a plutôt mal tourné, expliqua Penny ignorant la remarque de Sheldon et attrapant une bière pour faire passer la mélasse de chips qu'elle avait en bouche.

-Oh ! Oh ! Potins, potins ! s'exclama Raj en se frottant les mains et en se penchant un peu en avant pour mieux écouter.

Léonard resta un instant bouche bée, puis lança un regard assassin à sa compagne qui venait de le trahir lâchement. Il pencha légèrement la tête, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et se mit à se tordre nerveusement les mains. Son regard était fuyant.

-Eh bien… Hier, le père de Penny nous a téléphoné. J'ai voulu lui dire un petit bonjour… Et… euh… Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais pensé du dernier match de _soccer_ des Etats-Unis. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais beaucoup aimé, commença-t-il d'un air gourd et plutôt embarrassé.

Il se racla la gorge et regarda ailleurs :

-Il m'a ensuite demandé ce que j'avais pensé du goal de Randy Orton. Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé cela spectaculaire. Il m'a alors raccroché au nez, conclut le jeune homme, en se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

-Je ne connais pas énormément de choses sur le _soccer_… Mais tes recherches dans les bas-fonds d'internet ne t'ont pas appris qu'Orton était un catcheur ? s'indigna Sheldon.

-Comment un ermite pareil peut-il s'y connaître plus que moi à ce niveau ? gémit Léonard en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Penny.

-Mon père me forçait à regarder beaucoup de sports à la télévision. Et puis, mon frère jouait souvent au catch avec moi. Il coinçait ma tête entre ses jambes pour m'étrangler et lâchait souvent des flatulences odorantes sur mon crâne. J'avais beau lui expliquer que cette dernière partie ne faisait pas partie du catch, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter cette petite touche personnelle et répugnante à ce sport de dégénérés, exposa calmement Sheldon

Howard ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais aucun mot ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image mentale que Sheldon venait de leur infliger, puis attrapa une bière.

-Tu ne savais même pas que les Etats-Unis avaient été éliminés, donc ? demanda Howard.

-Je suis très bon à _Fifa 2014_ sur _Xbox One_. Mais je ne m'intéresse pas au sport en dehors des jeux vidéo, soupira Léonard.

-Moi, j'essaie de suivre tous les sports pour être plus proche de mon beau-père… Depuis que Sheldon se l'est approprié à Thanksgiving, il faut que je me rattrape un peu, commença Howard, en lançant un regard méprisant au docteur.

-Je tiens donc pour l'Argentine. Elle a battu l'Iran, ennemi d'Israël, et a envoyé au diable cette satanée Belgique. En plus d'avoir inventé les choux de Bruxelles, ce sale petit pays a éliminé les USA, continua-t-il avec une pointe de haine dans la voix.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre à cette remarque véhémente, un coup de sifflet émanant de la télévision imposa le silence dans l'appartement. Le match venait de commencer. Sheldon émit un soupir bruyant et contraint, pour montrer une fois de plus son profond désaccord. Penny attrapa une seconde bière et Léonard se concentra aussitôt sur le match. Ses yeux étaient plissés derrière le cadre de ses grandes lunettes et suivaient avec attention la balle.

-Dites… Ce n'est pas logique, commença Penny, dubitative.

Les garçons se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, l'écoutant avec attention.

-L'Allemagne, elle a perdu les grandes guerres d'il y a longtemps. Je l'ai vu dans mes cours d'histoire… Elle n'existe donc normalement plus, non ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Oh Seigneur. Tu nous imposes ce match pour essayer d'impressionner le père de cette… chose ? s'exclama Sheldon les yeux levés au ciel.

Léonard lança un regard atterré à sa compagne et attrapa gentiment la main de Penny :

-Au moins, tu sais qu'elle a perdu les deux guerres mondiales, la consola-t-il avec bienveillance.

Penny fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, puis haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le match. Les joueurs tout de jaune vêtus semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à conserver la balle. L'arbitre sifflait parfois pour des fautes que les spectateurs assis dans l'appartement ne voyaient même pas. Tous semblaient relativement perplexes devant ce sport où tout contact était condamné par l'arbitre. Sheldon, les bras croisés, regardait ce spectacle affligeant sans vraiment comprendre les règles de ce jeu stupide.

-Pourquoi l'arbitre siffle-t-il ? Ce joueur est tombé tout seul ! Il n'a aucune raison de pleurer, fulmina le docteur.

-Dit celui qui a éclaté en sanglots après s'être cogné la tête sur le pommeau de douche ce matin, répondit sèchement Penny avant de boire une bonne gorgée de bière.

-Je sens une bosse poindre, se lamenta aussitôt Sheldon en glissant ses doigts sur son crâne, à la recherche d'une trace évidente de sa terrible blessure.

Les cris du présentateur arrêtèrent aussitôt son geste et attirèrent son attention vers l'écran. Un joueur habillé en noir et rouge venait de marquer et courait dans tous les sens en serrant ses coéquipiers dans ses bras.

-Aucun mérite. Un but fait sept mètres trente-deux de large et deux mètres quarante-quatre de haut. C'est impossible de louper ça, grommela Sheldon d'un air dédaigneux, oubliant aussitôt sa soi-disant bosse.

Le match reprit et la balle se mit de nouveau à circuler entre les joueurs. Sheldon sentit son cœur battre dans ses tempes et ses mains devenir moites. Ce sport était complètement inutile et idiot. Une violente exaspération montait en lui. Tous les joueurs tombaient comme des mouches et simulaient des blessures diverses.

"Quitte à regarder des acteurs, autant regarder de bons films ou de bonnes séries", fulminait-il intérieurement.

Cette mascarade, ce pseudo-sport n'avait pas sa place dans le salon de bons Américains. Pour Sheldon, les seuls sports acceptables étaient le _Quidditch_, les courses de vaisseaux spatiaux de Star Wars ou les simulations de sports de l'_holodeck_ de Star Trek. Les parties de _Parrisses Squares_ étaient d'ailleurs particulièrement palpitantes. La voix de Rajesh le sortit de ses pensées :

-N'empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Américains n'appellent pas ce sport du « football ». C'est une balle. Ça se joue avec le pied. « _Soccer_ », ça ne veut rien dire, dit-il pensivement.

-« _Soccer_ » ne veut rien dire ? Oh Seigneur, s'écria Sheldon avec emphase.

-Et nous y voilà, soupira Howard avec lassitude, en lançant à Rajesh un regard noir.

-« _Soccer_ » vient de l'abréviation de l'expression anglaise « _association football_ ». Et nous utilisons le mot « football » pour un sport dans lequel la balle fait un « pied » de long. Tout est logique. Arrête de défendre ces triples buses d'Européens. Eux, ils ne t'ont pas accueilli et accepté malgré ton horrible accent, continua Sheldon sur un ton sec.

-C'est raciste. Et mon accent est mignon et diablement sexy, rétorqua l'Indien en faisant la moue.

Le silence revint et leur attention se reporta sur le match. En soupirant, Sheldon se leva et détacha son regard de cet amas d'hommes qui couraient en tous sens après une balle. C'était atrocement ennuyeux. Il se rendit d'un pas raide dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un peu d'eau. La bière et ses propriétés diurétiques ne l'intéressaient pas énormément. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir son sommeil troublé par une vessie trop pleine.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le frigo, ses camarades sautèrent soudainement sur leurs sièges en poussant des cris aigus.

-Goaaaal des Allemands ! Deux à zéro !

Sheldon courut jusqu'à l'écran pour voir les mêmes scènes de liesse qu'auparavant. Il avait raté le deuxième goal.

-Remettez-vous ! Ils n'ont pas gagné un prix Nobel. Ni trouvé un remède contre le cancer ! maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il retourna vers la cuisine en secouant la tête. Ce sport ne valait vraiment rien.

-Trois à zéro ! s'écrièrent d'une seule voix ses amis, avant même qu'il n'eût le temps d'ouvrir le frigo.

Malgré lui, il courut de nouveau pour regarder l'écran. Il lut le score avec effarement et fronça les sourcils.

-On ne peut même pas aller se désaltérer une minute sans que le score ne change, se plaignit-il, en reprenant sa place.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre une bouteille d'eau. Mais c'était décidé. Il ne bougerait désormais plus, de peur de rater un autre but. Quitte à endurer ce spectacle affligeant, autant être présent pour les moments importants. Moins de deux minutes après, le commentateur lui donna raison en annonçant un quatrième but, puis un cinquième.

L'agacement de Sheldon faisait désormais place à de l'ennui. Les spectateurs de Pasadena suivirent le reste du match avec une profonde lassitude, étant presque plus intéressés par les pubs passées durant la mi-temps que par le match lui-même. Le silence était parfois entrecoupé par les commentaires acerbes de Sheldon :

-Six à zéro… On dirait un match de tennis entre Rafael Nadal et un manchot ! s'insurgea-t-il au sixième goal de l'Allemagne.

Puis, un peu plus tard, après le septième but, il grogna :

-Normalement, ce sont les chiens qui courent après une balle, pas les hommes…

Avant de renchérir :

-Les Brésiliens visent aussi bien que des stormtroopers ivres !

Personne ne réagit lorsque, pour sauver l'honneur, les Brésiliens marquèrent leur premier but. Le match se finit sur le triste score de sept à un. Léonard éteignit alors la télévision, visiblement dubitatif.

-C'était horrible à regarder, non ? demanda-t-il.

-La prochaine fois, on regardera _Firefly_ ou on se contentera de _Fifa 2014_, répondit froidement Sheldon, irrité d'avoir perdu presque deux heures de sa vie.

-Voyons le bon côté des choses… Nous en avons appris plus sur ce sport et j'aurai un sujet de discussion avec le père de Penny, affirma Léonard, avec un entrain un peu forcé.

Un bref silence s'abattit sur l'appartement.

-Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Même si je trouve que les maillots des Brésiliens, d'un jaune un peu trop criard, ne mettaient pas vraiment en valeur leurs corps athlétiques. Enfin, je me réjouis de voir l'Inde jouer, fit Rajesh avec enthousiasme.

Tous ses amis se regardèrent avec embarras.

-Oh Seigneur, se lamenta Sheldon en baissant la tête.

_Fin._

* * *

_Cette fanfiction est inspirée du match Brésil-Allemagne qui a eu lieu le 08 juillet 2014. Il s'agit d'une idée un peu étrange qui est née dans mon esprit durant quelques heures d'ennui. J'avais très envie de me changer les idées. Désolée s'il reste quelques fautes. Je suis un peu fatiguée et ai vraiment du mal à remarquer les coquilles qui subsistent dans mon texte._

_La prochaine fanfiction mettra sans doute en scène un Sheldon plus « déjanté ». J'ai lu avec attention les remarques que vous avez laissées et je n'hésiterai donc pas à exploiter ce côté de Sheldon que j'avais un peu omis dans le premier texte. Encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis sur cet OS._


	3. Les anicroches de la passion

**Les anicroches de la passion**

**Titre** : Les anicroches de la passion

**Personnages principaux **: Rajesh, Howard, Sheldon, Amy

**Résumé** : Rajesh se souvient de comment il a rencontré la femme de sa vie. Ses amis semblent cependant ne pas partager son bonheur…

**Rated **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB : **J'ai écrit cette fanfiction très brève assez rapidement. C'est une sorte de léger délire que j'ai eu, après une discussion avec mon copain.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui liront et commenteront.

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait vu ses yeux noisette et rieurs, son cœur s'était figé dans sa poitrine. Son souffle était devenu court et haletant. L'oxygène l'avait fui, comme capté par la magnifique créature qui lui faisait face. Un vertige l'avait fait vaciller. Ses jambes avaient commencé à flageoler, soutenant avec peine son poids. Sa tête s'était vidée de toute tristesse et s'était remplie d'une centaine de papillons multicolores. Il avait plongé son regard sombre dans les yeux bordés de longs cils noirs et avait directement compris…

_Il savait que l'amour de sa vie se trouvait en face de lui._

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée. Il avait caressé tendrement ses cheveux soyeux, attachés par un élastique noir, et avait attrapé son petit visage. Elle ne s'était pas débattue et avait même frotté délicatement sa tête contre ses paumes. Il avait senti la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts et son cœur battre contre le sien. Cette cavalcade légère et rapide contre son torse, semblable au galop agile d'une licorne, avait réchauffé Rajesh au plus profond de son être.

_Il avait été transporté de bonheur._

Ensuite, tout avait été rapide et naturel. Elle avait directement fait partie intégrante de sa vie et lui avait rendu chaque jour son amour immensurable. Complètement épris d'elle, il avait acheté de nouveaux draps de lit, plus soyeux, afin que son sommeil soit aussi doux que du miel. Il s'était aussi équipé de tout l'attirail nécessaire pour maintenir cette magnifique demoiselle tout en beauté : des brosses, un sèche-cheveux, des parfums féminins, …

Chaque jour, son amour pour elle avait crû, tel une plante grimpante qui s'accroche peu à peu à un mur, avant de le recouvrir entièrement. Sa présence était devenue _indispensable_.

Il avait appris de nouvelles recettes – light, bien entendu - pour régaler ses papilles et avait mis chaque soir une petite bougie odorante sur la table. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir la flamme danser dans les pupilles rondes et pleines de tendresse de sa chérie. Aussi, après ses longues journées de travail, il avait pris l'habitude de couler un bon bain qu'il partageait avec elle. Il s'extasiait de la voir s'égayer dans la mousse et l'eau fumante.

_Elle était tellement belle._

Il l'avait également accompagnée faire les soldes et lui avait acheté de nombreuses tenues. Il avait enfin trouvé une personne avec qui partager sa passion de la mode... Tous deux, ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures ensemble, à se balader dans les rues de Pasadena, à partager des glaces, à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'une brise un peu fraîche osait décoiffer sa bien-aimée durant leurs longues promenades, il la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre son torse pour calmer ses frissons.

_C'était cela, l'amour._

Se remémorant tous ces bons souvenirs passés avec elle, Rajesh sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il secoua un peu la tête afin de chasser ce trop plein d'émotions. Il passa ensuite tendrement sa main dans le dos de sa chérie. Elle portait un joli petit t-shirt rose, assez moulant, qui la mettait en valeur. Son visage était souriant et serein. Elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans l'appartement de Léonard et Sheldon. Assise bien droit sur le canapé, elle regardait avec attention et malice les amis de Rajesh qui s'agitaient autour d'eux. Penny déballait rapidement son plat, tandis que Sheldon jaugeait les sauces qui accompagnaient le repas. Amy trifouillait avec attention le contenu de l'assiette en plastique qui était posée sur ses genoux. Léonard tendait à Howard et Bernadette leurs commandes.

-Tu aimes les crevettes et la nourriture thaï, hein ? demanda Raj d'une voix douce, avant d'embrasser le front de sa belle.

Il attrapa sa fourchette, piqua dans une crevette et la mit délicatement dans la bouche de sa petite beauté. Il eut alors la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il releva un peu la tête et vit six paires d'yeux emplis d'un mélange de dégoût et de perplexité le dévisager :

-Quoi ?

-Oh, oh ! Je peux ? Je pense avoir compris la raison de l'indignation générale, s'exclama Sheldon avec enthousiasme.

Avant même qu'un de ses amis n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il poursuivit :

-Il est totalement inapproprié et peu hygiénique de partager son repas de la sorte. Tu pourrais attraper des vers tels que des ascaris, des ankylostomes, des trichures ou des dipylidium.

Tandis que Sheldon cherchait l'approbation des autres, Howard ne put se retenir davantage :

-C'est un stupide chien, Raj, pas un humain ! Arrête de le faire manger avec nous, balança-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Rajesh pressa aussitôt ses mains contre les oreilles de Cinnamon, _l'amour de sa vie_, pour qu'elle n'entende pas toutes ces horreurs.

-C'est une fille, d'abord ! Et elle n'est pas stupide, mais très intelligente et très sensible! Elle a aboyé de tristesse à la fin de Titanic, rétorqua-t-il hargneusement à l'égard d'Howard.

Puis, il se tourna vers la petite boule de poils qui semblait un peu affolée et vexée par la vive réaction d'Howard :

-Ne l'écoute pas. Il est jaloux, c'est tout, tenta-t-il de la rassurer d'une voix douce, avant de lancer un regard noir à Howard.

Le ton commença à monter dans l'appartement, lorsqu'Howard répondit avec véhémence que Cinnamon ne comprenait de toute manière rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Amy lança un regard dubitatif à la scène, puis observa tristement Sheldon qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi affectueux avec moi, remarqua Amy d'un ton un peu blasé, à l'égard de Sheldon qui avait repris le cours de son repas, fort peu intéressé par la petite querelle qui avait lieu dans l'appartement.

-Tu aimerais être une chienne ? Être à la place de Cinnamon ? demanda Sheldon, perplexe.

-Parfois, un peu, avoua Amy avec un rire légèrement nerveux.

Elle rougit un peu et trifouilla de nouveau dans sa nourriture, la tête baissée. La première question avait un sens second assez émoustillant et gênant. Une longue minute s'écoula. Minute durant laquelle Rajesh reprocha à Howard d'être un cœur de pierre incapable de comprendre les profonds sentiments de la petite chienne.

-Tu voudrais être une chienne… C'est n'importe quoi… Si tu oses me lécher, je te corrigerai d'une fessée, répondit enfin Sheldon, en ajoutant un peu de sauce piquante dans son plat.

Amy leva brusquement la tête et sentit son corps trembler légèrement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et une chaleur diffuse se répandit dans tous ses membres. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle passa sa langue rose sur ses lèvres.

_Une fessée._

_Fin._

* * *

_Je remercie mon copain de m'avoir donné l'idée d'écrire un texte sur Raj et Cinnamon. Je remercie également tous les gens qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews. Ça me touche énormément de lire vos avis. C'est aussi plutôt encourageant._

_Je m'excuse une fois de plus s'il reste quelques coquilles._

_J'espère que ce texte vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. _


	4. Les inconvénients de la cohabitation

**Les inconvénients de la cohabitation**

**Titre** : Les inconvénients de la cohabitation

**Personnages **: Léonard, Penny, Sheldon.

**Résumé** : Parfois, vivre avec un génie peut mener à des situations très inconfortables…

**Rated **: T (suggestion d'une scène érotique)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB **: Attention, légère scène érotique.

J'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS, il y a quelques jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui le liront. Je remercie également tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires sur mes OS.

* * *

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'homme couché à côté d'elle. Il portait de larges lunettes noires et arborait une mine sérieuse et concentrée. Ses yeux parcouraient avec attention un livre glissé entre ses mains. La jeune femme se pencha un peu pour lire le titre du roman.

« _Les Robots et l'Empire_ » d'Isaac Asimov.

Penny fit une moue dubitative. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais vu le titre, ça devait être un machin sur _Star Wars_. Une histoire d'Empire, de lasers, de robots et de galaxies. Bref, un truc qui ne l'intéressait pas et dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence, il y a quelques années.

Elle regrettait parfois l'époque bénie où elle n'associait pas le mot « force » à un étrange pouvoir qui étrangle les gens ou fait léviter des objets dans les airs. Cependant, elle ne se souciait guère de ce léger inconvénient lorsque, le soir, elle se couchait aux côtés de cet homme. La présence de Léonard à ses côtés avait un petit quelque chose de rassurant.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Pas grâce à la robustesse de Léonard, bien entendu. Son petit-ami dont le point culminant était un mètre soixante-sept lorsque ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, ne pouvait bien entendu pas rivaliser avec ses ex petits-amis. De plus, sa forme physique était au plus bas. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait eu des courbatures pendant plusieurs jours parce qu'il avait porté trop longtemps la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux qu'il relisait pour la quatorzième fois.

Non, physiquement, Léonard n'avait rien de rassurant.

Cependant, il lui inspirait une profonde confiance. Sa tendresse, sa gentillesse et son attention constante pour elle la rendaient heureuse. Pour la première fois, elle croyait en l'avenir. Elle pouvait imaginer une vie paisible sur le long terme avec lui. Elle ne vivait plus au jour le jour. Léonard se tenait à ses côtés et la soutenait et ce, même lorsqu'elle jouait le rôle d'une femme-gorille dans un film affreux. Elle sourit malgré elle en y pensant.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et ferait tout pour la garder. De son côté, elle tentait de faire d'énormes efforts pour regarder des films horriblement longs et incompréhensibles avec lui. Leur couple étrange reposait sur des compromis.

Elle regarda avec tendresse Léonard qui fronçait les sourcils, concentré dans sa lecture. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son homme et laissa glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Le scientifique leva les yeux de son bouquin et l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et légèrement sifflante.

-Je dois sortir mon inhalateur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et légèrement tremblante.

Penny frissonna, trouvant la question incroyablement sexy. Elle laissa sa paume glisser sur le t-shirt de son homme, puis parcourir ses bras nus pour enfin se poser sur ses mains. Lentement, elle retira son livre et le jeta plus loin.

-Fini les histoires de Dark Vador, murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

-Ca n'a aucun rapport avec Dark Vador, protesta-t-il légèrement en entendant le bruit sourd que fit son pauvre livre en s'écrasant sur le sol.

Penny fronça les sourcils, arrêtant un instant ses caresses lascives, et fixa son petit-ami.

-Euh… Ouais. Fini les histoires de Dark Vador, se corrigea-t-il avec précipitation, craignant d'éteindre la flamme qui s'était brusquement emparée de sa petite-amie.

Penny lui fit un sourire en coin et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser tendrement son cou.

-Je sors mon inhalateur, gémit Léonard d'une voix rauque.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le premier tiroir et à tâtons, se mit à chercher le petit objet. Les baisers de Penny rendaient sa respiration laborieuse et erratique. Sa main trifouilla hâtivement dans un amas de désordre. Il n'avait jamais accepté que Sheldon vienne ranger sa chambre. Il le regrettait parfois. Surtout dans ce genre de moment.

Il risquait d'étouffer avant d'avoir trouvé ce foutu inhalateur. Avant que Penny n'en ait eu fini avec lui.

Une figure d'Han Solo, des ampoules neuves pour son sabre laser, une boîte de préservatifs périmés, vestiges de son long célibat et… son inhalateur !

Triomphant, il sortit l'appareil et la porta à sa bouche. Il prit une bonne bouffée et sentit aussitôt son souffle s'apaiser. Il était désormais prêt à lui en mettre plein la vue, même s'il devait par la suite souffrir de violentes courbatures.

Penny, quant à elle avait glissé ses doigts sous son t-shirt et caressait sa peau du bout des ongles. Léonard se mit à frissonner de plaisir à ce contact aérien, sentant la chaleur et l'envie monter en lui, tels des torrents tortueux et violents. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, sa compagne repoussa la couette bleue qui couvrait la moitié de son corps et l'enjamba. Elle se mit tranquillement à califourchon sur lui. Un sourire béat flotta sur le visage de Léonard, complètement soumis et aux anges.

-Tu es prêt pour un long voyage ? Le passager vient de monter à bord, susurra-t-elle tout en relevant le t-shirt de Léonard pour laisser apparaître son ventre et son torse.

Le scientifique opina avidement, la gorge sèche. Sa respiration redevenait bruyante et rapide, malgré la dose qu'il venait d'inhaler, et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il risquait de mourir sur ce lit. Mais il s'en fichait. Ses pensées étaient totalement phagocytées par le désir qui le dévorait sans la moindre pitié. Un feu ardent secouait le creux de ses reins.

-Bien. J'ai gagné mon siège. Le train démarre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix profonde.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étincelaient dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet. Léonard émit un hoquet de plaisir en sentant les doigts de sa compagne passer sous son boxer.

-Oh. Oh. Je crois que le train est prêt. Il va bientôt s'engouffrer dans un tunnel, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Soudain, un claquement se fit entendre dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas précipités emplirent tout l'appartement et s'approchèrent. Avant même que Penny n'ait pu esquisser un geste ou retirer sa main, la porte de la chambre de Léonard s'ouvrit à la volée. Sheldon entra brusquement, la respiration haletante et le regard fou.

Il portait son long peignoir à carreaux et un étrange képi bleu clair, gonflé au sommet de son crâne. Il parcourut la chambre du regard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de précis. Le couple resta un moment interdit, paralysé par la surprise et l'étrangeté de la situation.

Sheldon se retourna vers eux, le regard empli de colère :

-Je vous ai entendu. Ne mentez pas. Vous êtes en train de jouer aux trains sans moi, éclata-t-il en tremblant de rage.

Léonard, pâle comme un linge, les yeux exorbités, partagé entre la surprise et l'agacement, se redressa un peu, tira la couette bleue sur lui et observa son ami. Ce dernier avait enlevé son couvre-chef de conducteur de train et le tordait nerveusement entre ses doigts fins.

-Mais… Sheldon… Il n'y a pas de train ! Sors de ma chambre ! s'emporta-t-il, le visage rouge de honte et de colère.

-Mais j'ai clairement entendu Penny parler d'un train qui allait entrer dans un tunnel. Or, il ne peut pas y avoir de jeu concernant les trains dans cet appartement, sans que j'y participe. C'est écrit dans notre contrat, paragraphe cinquante-trois, renifla hargneusement Sheldon.

Il regarda Léonard de haut, persuadé qu'il allait finir par avouer l'outrage, puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Penny était assise sur son ami. Et que sa main était placée à un endroit relativement incongru.

-Oh Seigneur, fit-il en réalisant ce que cela signifiait, sous le regard mortifié de Penny.

Il secoua la tête, tout en fixant cette scène étrange.

-Vous êtes en train de faire un jeu sexuel. Et Penny comparait ton pénis à un train en raison de sa forme allongée et de sa texture rigide lorsqu'il est en érection. De même, elle a métaphorisé son propre vagin par l'image d'un tunnel, avança Sheldon en croisant les bras, le regard pensif.

-C'est tellement excitant quand tu l'expliques de la sorte, ironisa Penny sur un ton sec.

-Amy ne serait pas contente si elle apprenait ce que tu viens de dire. Tu ne devrais pas exprimer oralement le désir sexuel que tu éprouves pour moi, s'offusqua Sheldon.

-C'était un sarcasme, Sheldon, rétorqua sèchement Penny en baissant la tête.

-Oh. Un jour, j'espère finir par percevoir l'ironie, soupira Sheldon.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement déçu ne pas avoir réussi à repérer le sarcasme de Penny. Il n'était vraiment pas bon à ce jeu.

-Maintenant, sors immédiatement de cette chambre ! s'écria Léonard dans un couinement aigu et irrité, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui se tenait debout, les bras ballants, au milieu de la pièce.

-C'est vrai qu'il est inapproprié de rester là alors que vous êtes sur le point d'avoir un coït. Désolé pour l'intrusion. Bonne soirée, s'excusa-t-il avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la chambre d'un pas raide.

Penny regarda avec soulagement la porte se refermer sur l'éminent docteur. Elle était complètement refroidie et horrifiée par la scène surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Honteuse, elle enleva sa main du boxer de Léonard et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Léonard regardait le plafond, livide. Le calme revint dans la chambre.

Un frappement et la voix nasillarde de Sheldon troublèrent aussitôt le silence.

_« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »_

-Penny et Léonard !

_« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »_

-Penny et Léonard !

_« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! » _

-Penny et Léonard !

Léonard se releva brusquement et hurla :

-Quoi encore ?!

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et Sheldon passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Ses yeux étaient un peu fuyants.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un train soit approprié pour parler de ton pénis. Le train est bien trop massif et trop grand pour désigner ton sexe. Ensuite, le train est en contact avec sa « base » de manière horizontale. Ton pénis en érection est dressé de manière vertic… commença Sheldon.

-Sheldon ? le coupa Léonard.

-Oui ? répondit le génie en levant un regard étonné vers lui.

-Si tu ajoutes un mot de plus, je te fais avaler toute ta collection de trains, le menaça Léonard en tremblant de rage.

La porte se referma aussitôt.

_Fin._

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

_Merci de l'avoir lu !_


End file.
